<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson by waitingforyouonce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576707">Crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce'>waitingforyouonce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to prove that vigilantes are bad for the city, an anti-vigilante cop decides to dose the Green Arrow and Black Canary with a drug that is supposed bring out their bloodlust. Instead it brings out a different kind of lust in them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sick of these vigilantes,” Detective Scott Graves snarls as he watches news footage of the Black Canary and Green Arrow in the aftermath of their rescue of a warehouse full of trafficking victims. He knows he should be glad for the victims that were saved, but all he sees is two assholes that have too much time on their hands and insist on making good cops like him look bad.</p><p>It’s those two assholes fault that he’s currently on unpaid suspension that is all but guaranteed to turn into him losing his job permanently.</p><p>His captain blames him because when the parents of three of the victims came in multiple times over the last month asking to help find their daughters he didn’t believe them and sent them on their way. As far as he’s concerned those bitches didn’t look like victims and turning them away made sense.</p><p>Apparently the two asshole vigilantes were approached by one of the victims’ parents and they ended up rescuing those three victims along with 50 more girls a few days ago.</p><p>After the rescue, the parents had given an interview where they thanked the vigilantes for their help and revealed that they’d turned to the vigilantes after getting no help from the police. That hadn’t gone over well with the media who accused the SCPD of not caring because all of the victims were either black or brown.</p><p>Once his captain found out that he’d been the one to send them away, he’d gotten chewed out and suspended, something that wouldn’t have happened had those damn vigilantes hadn’t have stuck their noses where they didn’t belong. </p><p>They’re costumed thugs and he hates that the anti-vigilante task force was dissolved because it would be great to see them finally get put down. Since that task force no longer exists, he supposes he will just have to take them out himself.</p><p>If he can show the city that these vigilantes they are currently holding up on a pedestal are actually murderous psychopaths, then he should be able to keep his job. The best way to do that is by using crimson.</p><p>Crimson isn’t really a common drug in Star City, but it was all the rage when he worked for the Coal City PD. It tends to bring out the homicidal urges in its users and it resulted in those users going on murder sprees while they were high up on the drug. When he moved to Star City he kept some of drug in his possession just in case he got into some kind of trouble with a suspect and needed a way to shred their credibility, but using it on the vigilantes would be even better.</p><p>It’s a shame that a lot of innocent people will lose their lives in the process, but at least he’ll still have his job and get rid of the vigilantes for good. Now all he has to do is lure them to him so he can dose them and everything will work itself out.</p>
<hr/><p>“All I’m asking for is dinner, Laurel.” Jacob Carter pleads as he paces in front of Laurel Lance’s desk.</p><p> “I can’t, Jacob.” Laurel says apologetically. “I have a lot of work to do on this new case so I’m going to be working pretty late,” she points at the mountain of files in front of her.</p><p>“Okay,” Jacob nods, though it’s clear that he’s disappointed.  “Well you can call me when you’ve got some time and we’ll get together then.”</p><p>“I will,” Laurel agrees, already knowing she won’t.</p><p>Laurel hadn’t lied about having a lot of work to do, but she could have easily taken a break if she wanted.  She and Jacob had a nice date last week, but when it came down to it she couldn’t bring herself to schedule a second one.</p><p>She knows if Joanna were here she would have been disappointed since Jacob is the fifth person she’s turned down after having one or two dates. It sucks because each person has been decent, but the only person that seems to hold her attention is Oliver.</p><p>The same Oliver she’s been in love with forever, the same Oliver she declared her love to on her death bed and the same Oliver that is in love with another woman.</p><p>Oliver and Felicity might be broken up right now and Felicity might have a boyfriend, but she knows it’s only a matter of time before they get back together. That’s why once she was resurrected, she made a point of not bringing up her confession and started dating other people.</p><p>She’d done so in hopes of distracting herself from her feelings for Oliver, but so far it hasn’t worked. It also doesn’t help that she’s spending the majority of her time with him now that he’s mayor.</p><p>Hiding her feelings for Oliver had been easier before not only because he was involved with Felicity, but also because she and Oliver hadn’t been on the same page on a lot of things, especially when it came to her training to become the Black Canary.</p><p>Now Oliver is single, he’s actually treating her like an equal, and she’s falling harder and harder for him every day.  But since she knows he doesn’t feel the same way, dating other people is the best way to get over him.</p>
<hr/><p>It takes about 10 minutes before Oliver Queen manages to escape the people that swarmed him the moment he walked into the DA’s office. It’s not a surprise that people would be clamoring to see the mayor, but it’s a little frustrating to be bombarded when he came here to see Laurel.</p><p>Ever since he was elected mayor, he and Laurel have had work together quite a bit, but most of the time she’s the one coming to see him. Today, she had been swamped with a huge case so he decided to come to her. He even brought dinner with him since he knows she has yet to eat.</p><p>As he gets closer to her office, he feels the anticipation rise in his body. He probably shouldn’t be this excited to Laurel, but seeing her is always a highlight.</p><p>If he’s honest, he’s always loved spending time with Laurel, but it wasn’t until a year and a half ago that he admitted it.  Before that he’d been so worried keeping her safe that he pushed her away and suppressed his feelings for her. He’d told himself that he wanted Laurel to be with someone better than him, but part of him had been relieved that she hadn’t found someone else.</p><p>He knew it wasn’t fair or right for him to want Laurel to still be available, especially once he was with Felicity. So he focused on his relationship and worked even harder to push down any feelings he’d had for Laurel.</p><p>It had worked for a while, until everything with his son Connor had been revealed and Felicity ended their relationship. He’d been upset at first, but eventually that sadness had turned into relief once he realized that they really hadn’t been right for each other.</p><p>Felicity left the team not long after that, but she still helps out on occasion. She’s seeing someone new now and seems much happier so it’s clear the breakup had been for the best. After that he and Laurel started spending more time together. Initially John and Thea had been around, but they both left the team last year and now the team only consists of him and Laurel.</p><p>It’s a little weird considering when he first came back from the island he tried hard to keep Laurel away from this life. Now he can’t imagine not having her around and it’s been nice getting to spend time with her with everything out in the open.</p><p>If he’s honest spending so much time with her without having Felicity or some other woman as a buffer made it even more difficult to push down his feelings, but it wasn’t until he lost her to Damien Darhk that he just stopped trying.</p><p>He still remembers Darhk stabbing her with one of his arrows like it was yesterday. He remembers carrying her in his arms and rushing her into the hospital. He remembers the ER doctor having to force him to let go of her because he just couldn’t bring himself to leave her side and the excruciating wait as she went through surgery.  He remembers the brief time after her surgery when he thought she was going to be okay and feeling elated when she told him she loved him once they were alone together.</p><p>In hindsight, he probably should have known that things were about to go wrong since she encouraged him to work things out with Felicity. Looking back it’s clear that Laurel had known her time was up and she had been saying goodbye.</p><p>Losing Laurel after being told that she was going to be fine had been devastating. He hadn’t been able to deal with it and he spent the next few days unable to function. It was like the light inside him had died with Laurel.</p><p>And then the impossible had happened. Somehow Sara had heard about Laurel’s death and took Laurel’s body to a timeline where there were still multiple Lazarus pits and then Laurel was back.</p><p>At first he worried that what happened with Thea and Sara after the pit was used on them, but Laurel didn’t really seem to end up with bloodlust.  Yes Laurel had been focused on killing Darhk, but when it came to fighting other people Laurel had been normal. The one thing the pit did do was give Laurel a natural canary cry that is much stronger than device she had been using. He can only assume that trauma of her death and resurrection brought it out.</p><p>Still after believing he’d lost Laurel for good, Oliver finally had to admit to himself that he had never really stopped loving Laurel and that he never would.</p><p>Of course he knows nothing can happen with them again because after her resurrection she never mentioned their talk and then she started dating. That had made it very clear to him that despite admitting she still loved him, she didn’t think they should be together. </p><p>Yet even with that knowledge no other woman has been able to hold his interest.  He hasn’t even had sex in over a year because Laurel is the only woman he wants. Knowing that sex is the last thing he should be thinking about right now, Oliver adjusts his tie and approaches Laurel’s office.</p><p>A smile pulls at his lips as he gets to Laurel’s door, but that smile turns into a frown when a good looking man walks out of her office. He’s made a point of knowing everyone that works in the DA’s office so he knows that this man doesn’t work for Laurel and knows a client wouldn’t be here this late on a Friday night. So he’s likely someone Laurel knows personally.</p><p>The man smiles at him as he passes and Oliver forces himself to smile back. The last thing he needs is for someone to report about the mayor being a jerk. The man’s smile dims however when he sees the bag of food in Oliver’s hand.</p><p>Oliver is confused by the sudden change, but ignores it to knock on the door of Laurel’s office. She tells him to come in and he doesn’t hesitate to walk inside and close the door behind him.</p><p>“Laurel,” he greets her as he takes a seat in the chair in front of her desk. His gaze trails over her frame taking in how beautiful she looks.</p><p>“Ollie,” Laurel smiles at him.</p><p>Oliver feels his heart stutter and eagerly returns her smile. Feeling his face warm, he looks away and moves to open the paper bags from Big Belly Burger. “I got your favorites.</p><p>Laurel’s eyes light up at the sight of the food. “Even the black and white milkshake?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know how you love to do your weird ritual,” he teases, referring to her habit of dipping her fries into her shake.</p><p> “Excuse you, it’s not weird,” Laurel feigns outrage. “Just because you have no imagination, doesn’t mean I have to be like that.”</p><p>They both laugh before digging into their food.</p>
<hr/><p> Hours later, now donning their vigilante gear, Oliver and Laurel make their way into the warehouse, carefully scanning the place for potential threats. </p><p>For the last six months, they have used special phone where they will occasionally receive tips from the police for them to check out.  Tonight while they had been getting ready for their regular patrol, they had received a call indicating that there was a lead on the whereabouts of the leader of that trafficking ring they broke up.</p><p>It had seemed like a legitimate lead, but now that they are here they are starting to think this lead was bullshit. They both scan the room again and after not finding anything once again, they decide to leave. However before they exit the warehouse the room is filled with a foggy substance.</p><p>Laurel and Oliver rush out to get out of the warehouse, but not before they inhale some of the substance. Afraid that it might be vertical, they rush to get back to the bunker before the drug can affect them.</p><p>They are so focused on getting away that they don’t notice the figure standing on one of the upper levels, a gas mask covering his face as he watches with glee.</p>
<hr/><p>The moment they get to the bunker, Oliver and Laurel each draw blood so they can put it in their tester and see they what they were drugged with.  So far neither feels any different, but they know it’s better for them to know what’s in their systems if that changes at some point. The test takes about an hour so while they are waiting they decide to get out of their vigilante gear, each stepping into a changing stall.</p><p>As Oliver slowly removes his gear, his mind suddenly begins to conjure up images of Laurel undressing in the next stall. He feels his cock grow hard as he imagines a naked Laurel underneath him, begging him to fuck her.</p><p>He runs a hand through his short hair, trying to will himself to think of something else, but it doesn’t help. Instead his mind decides to replay images of the last time they slept together.</p><p>It’s been years, but he remembers it as though it as just yesterday. He remembers how hard he’d been when he lifted her in his arms and carried her to her bed. He remembers how good it had felt when he slipped inside of her and he remembers the way she moaned.</p><p>But most of all he remembers wanting Laurel in a way that he’s never wanted anyone else. And now all these years later, that want has only increased.</p><p>He wants to be so deep inside of her that it’s hard to tell where he ends and she begins. He wants to see if she tastes just as good as she did the last time they were together. He wants to touch her body, see all the changes it’s gone through since she started training. He wants to finally be able to tell the woman he loves how much she means to him. How she’s his light, his best friend, and the one thing that has kept him going throughout all his hardships.</p><p>Laurel Lance has his heart and he’s so tired of fighting it. And now that he’s thinking about it, why should he?</p><p>In the next stall over, Laurel is going through her own revelation.</p><p>Having already removed her jacket, Laurel takes off her boots one by one before working on her pants. As she does this her mind begins to go into overdrive as she thinks about the man in the stall next to her stripping out of his costume.</p><p>She groans as she remembers how he looked the last time the last time they were together. He’d been much more muscular and she had felt light when he lifted her into his strong arms and proceeded to have his way with her.</p><p>She sighs as she thinks about the way it felt when he lowered himself on top of her and made love to her. She’d felt him throbbing and full inside of her and remembers how she’d had little aftershocks for hours after they’d parted. It was the best sex she’s had and even the few one night stands she’s had since then to take the edge off hadn’t been able to compare.</p><p>That had been frustrating at the time because he’d been acting like a jerk and all she wanted to do was leave that encounter and him in the dust.  So she tried her hardest to push down her attraction and focused on being a good friend to him, hoping that would eventually help her move on.</p><p>It had worked for a while, but lately it’s been getting harder and harder to contain herself. And tonight the little bit of strength she had has been obliterated for some reason.</p><p>Now all she can think is how good it would feel to have his hands and mouth her. She thinks about how good it would be once they came together. She’s craving him with everything she has and she’s not sure how she’ll be able to leave here without jumping him.</p><p>She is broken out of her thoughts when the stall opens and a large hand wraps around her arm, spinning her around to face him.</p><p>“Oliver?” Laurel gasps when she sees him starting heatedly at her, wearing only his Green Arrow pants. She looks down and her eyes widen when she sees the massive bulge he’s sporting.</p><p>Oliver for his part feels his mouth water and cock grow harder as his eyes trail down Laurel’s frame, taking in the way her body looks in only her undershirt and a pair of panties.</p><p> Their eyes meet once again and without having to speak they come to an understanding.</p><p>Oliver is the first to move, hauling her against him so her body is pressed against his. He lets out a grunt when he feels her hand slide between their bodies and trail down his bare chest. His chest muscles contract involuntarily, reacting to her touch.</p><p>Laurel’s runs her hands down to his abdomen, tracing each muscle with her fingers before moving them down to open his pants.  His erection pops out right away and she rubs it, smiling slightly when his cock spasms in her hand.</p><p>He mirrors her actions, also reaching between their bodies and ripping off her panties before lifting her into his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist and her arms go around his neck as she waits for him to make his move.</p><p>Oliver’s mouth crashes down on hers, their lips moving together frantically. When she grinds herself against his cock, he wedges his hips between her thighs, spreading them wider and allowing him to hook his arms under her knees.</p><p>He thrusts into her roughly, groaning as his shaft slides inside of her. Laurel lets out a silent cry as her walls clench tightly around him.</p><p>“Ahh,” Oliver groans as he gets used the feel of his cock inside of her wet heat. It’s been so long, but it already feels better than he imagined.</p><p>The moment Laurel adjusts to having him inside of her, she moves her hand to his shoulders and begins to ride his cock like a jockey would ride a racehorse. Her thighs flex as she rises up and then slams down on him, almost brutally.</p><p>“Ride me,” Oliver grunts out as she continues to lower herself on his cock over and over.</p><p>Laurel bounces wildly on him, her head flying backward and exposing her neck. Oliver leans forward and kisses it, his tongue running along her pulse.</p><p>He hikes her knees higher so her thighs are pressed against her chest, thanking god that Laurel has become very flexible thanks to her training. The slight change in position allows him to thrust deeper inside of her.</p><p>Oliver leans into her, slamming his hips into her. She whimpers his name with each thrust.</p><p>At some point his arms unhook from her knees and he ends up holding the globes of her ass as she continues bouncing on him.  Things become so intense that Oliver slams her against the stall, his hips moving at frantic pace as the pleasure ramps up between them.</p><p>It takes a few more thrusts before Laurel’s exploding around him, her back arching and thighs squeezing him as she works through her orgasm.<br/>
<br/>
“Ollie!” she screams her walls fluttering around him, drawing him in over and over again.</p><p>“Mine…mine…you’re mine,” he grunts mindlessly.</p><p>Laurel lets out another scream as she comes for a second time, this time bringing Oliver with her. His fingers twitch as his cock empties into her, filling up her walls.<br/>
<br/>
They stay together until they both come down from their highs. When they separate, long streams of their combined arousal drip onto the floor.</p><p>Neither notices, instead Oliver and Laurel step out of the stall and quickly strip out of their remaining clothes. Once they are completely naked, he lifts her into his arms and carries her over to the conference table, laying her across it.</p><p>He spreads her legs open and steps between them, immediately plunging his cock inside of her. “Laurel,” he growls low in his throat.</p><p>Laurel moans, her hips jerking against his as he thrusts in and out of her over and over again.</p><p>Soon the only sounds in the bunker are slapping of wet flesh moving together and their grunts and groans. A few minutes later, he lets go of her thighs and lifts her legs up until the heels of her feet are propped on his shoulders. He then rewraps his hands around her thighs and begins hammering into her.</p><p>Within seconds, Laurel feels the stirrings of yet another orgasm and once again she finds herself keening loudly as it crashes through her. Oliver groans happily, as her inner walls clutch tightly around his cock, his hips continuing to move at a fast pace until he too erupts.</p><p>When he eventually pulls out, he’s surprised to see that he’s still hard. Normally he would need some recovery time, but right now he feels like he could do this forever. He meets Laurel’s gaze and the look in her eyes make it clear she feels the exact same way.</p>
<hr/><p>1 week Later...</p><p>Graves storms into his house, furious that his plans to get rid of the vigilantes failed. He just doesn't get it, he dosed them with enough crimson that it would have been in their systems for at least 72 hours. Bodies should have piled up right away, but there was no news on them that entire 72-hour period. At first he thought that the SCPD just hadn't found bodies yet, but as the days wore on it became clear that there weren't any bodies to find.</p><p>He'd been so pissed off that he thought about contacting the media anonymously and just spreading a few rumors, but they are too popular with the public so he knows he wouldn't be believed. Besides the press is so focused on the fact that Mayor Queen and District Attorney Lance have apparently rekindled their relationship that he doubts the press would even bite right now.</p><p>Graves makes his way to his living room, freezing when sees the Green Arrow &amp; Black Canary standing in front of his couch.</p><p>"We need to talk about that drug you dosed us with," the Black Canary glares.</p><p>Graves feels his body grow cold as he realizes just what their visit means for him and his career.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>